Je ne veux pas te perdre
by Kilimiria
Summary: Et si Tony disait la vérité à Pepper sur sa maladie ? OS


**Je ne veux pas te perdre**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Marvel. Je ne touche rien en écrivant cet OS, si ce n'est vos reviews.

Rating : T

Painring: Pepper x Tony

Assise, le dos droit, dans le fauteuil du jet, Virginia « Pepper » Potts regardait sans vraiment l'écouter son ex-patron, Tony Stark, s'évertuer à lui expliquer comment il avait vainement tenté de faire la cuisine. Elle n'osait pas jeter un œil à la … chose informe qu'il avait préparée. Et qui était censée être une omelette.

Tony s'assit en face d'elle. Il s'était tu. Etrange. Il inspira un grand coup. Elle le regarda de travers. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Autant s'attendre au pire. Enfin, si l'on pouvait faire pire que tenter de se tuer dans un grand prix de Formule 1 (1).

« Pepper, je … je sais que vous m'en voulez vraiment mais … Non, non, laissez-moi finir. S'il vous plais . » Elle referma immédiatement la bouche. Il avait un ton grave. Trop grave pour Tony Stark. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Voilà … Comme vous le savez, mon cœur est alimenté par l'Arc Reactor. Je vous passe les détails techniques. Mais il se trouve que le cœur du générateur est en palladium. C'est la seule matière qui convienne. Or, le palladium a un effet néfaste sur l'organisme. Il semble qu'il distille une sorte de … de poison dans mon organisme. Tout ça pour dire que … qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de jours à vivre. L'appareil qui me maintient en vie est en train de me tuer à petit feu. »

Pepper resta un moment interdite. « Vous ne me croyez pas, fit-il, comme d'habitude. »

« Ecoutez, Tony, je ne sais pas depuis quand vous avez peur de moi comme ça mais inventer une excuse aussi stupide et tirée par les cheveux pour que je ne vous en veuille plus pour vos … _exploits_ en temps que pilote n'est pas nécessaire. Vraiment. »

« Ne me dites pas que … »

« Tony, malgré tout mon respect, taisez-vous. »

« Pepper … »

Elle lui lança un regard glacial. Désespéré, il se leva et disparut dans la cabine de pilotage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Dans son fauteuil, l'esprit de Pepper marchait à toute allure. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non ! Ca ne devait pas être vrai ! Encore des mensonges … Pourtant, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle le repoussa, le retrancha derrière ses barrières habituelles. Les mêmes barrières qu'elle utilisait sans-cesse pour repousser avances de Tony.

Tony … Son intérêt évident pour elle, sa façon quelque peu déplacée de lui faire la cour … Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais cela lui plaisait. Elle se sentait belle, désirable, dans son regard. Elle le repoussait par lâcheté, par peur ou parce qu'elle avait envie de voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour elle. C'était stupide. Mais elle se contentait de cela. C'est l'ordre des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne peut pas l'aimer. Cela aurait trop de … conséquences. Qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer.

Le jet se posa dans un aéroport privée de Malibu. Sur place, on les attendait avec une voiture. Ils y grimpèrent sans un mot. Le trajet leur parut très long. Ils restaient silencieux, chacun ruminants ses pensées. Pepper songeait à Tony et Tony à Pepper. Il ne savait comment lui faire comprendre qu'il disait la vérité. Il le fallait, pourtant. S'il devait mourir, ce ne serai pas sans avoir ouvert son cœur à son ex-assistante. Il y avait bien une solution mais … il refusait cette initiative. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Quand la voiture se gara devant sa villa, il était décidé.

« Pepper, s'il vous plais, j'aimerai que vous montiez avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus votre assistante. »

« Je sais. J'ai juste besoin de votre … avis sur un projet . »

Elle soupira mais accepta quand même de descendre de la voiture et de grimper les quelques marches qui menaient à la villa. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tony la mena jusqu'à son atelier au sous-sol. Là, il prit une boite de cigares, l'ouvrit et en sortit un sorte de plaque de métal. Il la montra à Pepper : « Du palladium. » Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, il glissa sa main sous sa chemise et en sortit l'Arc Reactor. Il l'actionna afin d'extraire l'autre plaque de palladium. Lorsque Pepper la vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit cri, qu'elle étouffa avec ses mains. La plaque était rouillée et fumait, comme si elle était en train de brûler. Il la remplaça par l'autre dans le réacteur puis il fit ce qu'il redoutait tant. Il ouvrit sa chemise et se tourna vers Pepper, tout en replaçant le réacteur dans sa cavité. Et elle les vit. Ces veines, bleuies par le poison, qui s'étalaient comme en d'étranges dessins sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentit suffoquer. Elle voulut courir mais ses jambes étaient clouées au sol. Elle eu juste le réflexe de ce retourner pour ne plus voir ce spectacle presque morbide. Et là, elle prit conscience de la vérité. Il avait raison. Il n'avait pas mentit. Et elle bascula.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, secouée par ses sanglots étouffés. Ses larmes ne coulaient pas : elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était choquée. Brusquement, soudainement. Elle avait peur, une peur implacable qui lui glaçait le sang. Elle avait froid, si froid.

« Pepper … » Un murmure étouffé, dans son dos. Elle n'ose pas répondre. Il fait glisser doucement sa main le long de ses hanches. Elle frissonne. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle s'imprègne de son odeur. Leurs cœurs, à l'unisson, battent rapidement, précipitamment. « Nous ne pouvons pas, Tony. » Son ton est indécis. Elle n'est plus sûre de ce qu'elle avance. Toutes ses certitudes s'écroulent. « Pepper … » Il se fait suppliant. Le désespoir pointe dans sa voix. Elle craque. Tout vas de travers aujourd'hui. Elle se sent ballottée, dépassée par les évènements. Alors elle se rebelle. Elle se retourne vers lui, à contre courant. Elle s'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'Arc Reactor lui fait mal, mais elle ne s'en soucie pas. Elle pleure, enfin. Et ses lèvres, affamées de réconfort, dans un geste désespéré, vienne se coller à celle de Tony. Ils s'embrassent. Violemment. Les paupières closes, serrés, enlacés, ils luttent, à la fois ensemble et l'un contre l'autre. Contre la mort, la fatalité, le destin, leurs sentiments. Plus rien n'existe autour d'eux. Leurs langues entament une danse effrénée. Ils se collent encore plus l'un à l'autre. Tony serre Pepper contre son cœur. Ils ne veulent pas se séparer. Leur baiser est puissant, passionné, violent et désespéré. Ils n'ont plus le temps pour les questions. Plus le temps de penser aux conséquences. Leurs mains cherchent l'autre. Leurs lèvres se dessoudent, le temps de reprendre leurs souffle. Celle de Tony courent dans son cou, insatiables. Il veut marquer sa peau blanche, la faire sienne. Ils brûlent, ils se consument. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Plus le temps pour les principes, plus le temps de se faire la cour, pas de dîners aux chandelles, pas de sorties à deux à l'opéra. Juste ce sentiment d'urgence face à l'irrémédiable, qui bouscule tout, balaye tout, accélère tout.

Ailleurs, plus tard, ils sont nus. L'un face à l'autre. Et ils s'aiment. Le monde peut s'écrouler autour d'eux, la Terre peut brûler, ils ne se sépareront pas. Maintenant qu'ils se sont trouvés, ils cèdent à la passion et à la marche du temps. Ils oublient le reste. Ils ne sont plus que deux corps enlacés. Et rien d'autre.

Soupirs. Murmures. « Je t'aime, Pepper, je t'aime. » Sueur. Etreinte. « Je ne sais pas, Tony. Mais je crois que oui. » Lèvres qui se cherchent. « Je t'aime ». A l'unisson.

La douceur des rayons du soleil matinal les réveilla. Ils étaient bien incapables de dire combien de temps ils avaient dormi ou combien de temps ils étaient restés éveillés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, cherchant la chaleur nécessaire pour repousser le froid qui émanait de ce spectre tapi dans l'ombre, de la mort qui les attendait à la croisée des chemins.

La voix métallique de Jarvis s'éleva dans la quiétude du moment : « Bonjour Mademoiselle Potts. Bonjours Monsieur Stark. Nous sommes le **/**/****, la température extérieure est de 17 °c et il est 8h26 du matin. »

« Pepper. Tu dois partir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le bureau, le travail, la Stark Industrie … Tout ça. Tu dois y aller. »

« Non. Non ! Je reste avec toi ! Je veux profiter de chaque instant à tes côtés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Trop de gens dépendent de la Stark Industrie. Tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Pas pour moi. Je t'en prie, vas-y. J'ai toujours été égoïste, et tu le sais. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai envie d'arrêter de penser que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de moi. La vie continue, je ne peut rien y faire. Ne gâche pas ton existence et ce poste dont tu es tellement digne. S'il-te-plais. »

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Non, c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi. Je sais que tu reviendra, je te fais confiance. Vas-y. »

Pepper le regarda longuement, interdite. Il avait bien changé. La mort planait au dessus de lui. Il faisait des choix qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de regretter. Alors elle accepta. Malgré tout. Malgré son cœur qui se déchirait à l'idée qu'elle pouvait revenir ce soir et le retrouver étendu, sans vie. Elle ferma les yeux, approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa, tendrement.

Quelques jours plus tard … (2)

« Comment sa tu es guéris ? »

« Eh bien … J'ai trouvé une alternative non toxique au palladium. Donc, je pense que oui, on peu dire que je suis guéris. »

Pepper resta un moment à l'observer. Il lui annonçait cela sur le ton de la conversation, comme si c'était une chose anodine. Comme si elle ne s'était pas rongé les sangs tout ce temps, comme si elle ne s'était pas jetée corps et âme dans une relation désespérée avec lui, comme s'ils n'avait pas … Enfin … Elle n'arrivait même pas à être en colère. Elle était juste soulagée, vraiment soulagée. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Je … Pepper, dis-moi, aurais-tu, tu vois, euh … Tu n'as pas couché avec moi juste parce que j'allais mourir et que c'était la chose que je désirait le plus sur Terre ? »

Elle soupira. Il avait une manie de balancer les mots au visage des gens sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais elle aimait ça. Comme tout chez lui. Les moindres petits détails qui le rendaient terriblement agaçant mais terriblement attirant.

« Tu ne te souviens plus de ce que je t'ai dis ? »

« Si, mais peut-être que sur le coup de l'émotion … »

« Tony, ai-je vraiment besoin de me répéter ? »

Il afficha un sourire machiavélique. « Bien sûr que oui ! »

Elle rit doucement. Puis, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra tendrement contre lui. Ils avaient tout leur temps, désormais. Tout le temps de savourer chacun de ces petits moments uniques, où leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui confia trois petits mots, trois murmures doux, vivants, presque insolents. Il a vaincu la mort et le destin terrassé des adversaires implacable, connu les pires frasques de la planète poeple mais quand elle lui murmure ces trois petits mots, il brûle, il gèle, il se consume, il meurt, il renait, il court, il crie, il vit, il admire, il s'abaisse, il est vaincu, il est vainqueur, il gagne, il perd, il danse, il respire, il voit, il sent, il entend, il touche … et il l'embrasse. Et Iron Man est battu par un petit bout de femme, déterminée, qui lui murmure doucement : « Je t'aime . »

_Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Tony Stark pourrait devenir romantique ?_

: je n'y connais rien. Donc on va dire que c'est une course de Formule 1

: J'avais la flemme de compter le nombre de jours qui séparaient la scène en jet et celle où il remplace le palladium dans son cœur.


End file.
